thepenumbrapodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Wire
Sasha Wire was a childhood friend of Juno Steel and Mick Mercury, but they have drifted apart over the years. These days she works with Dark Matters to save the galaxy. Early Life Sasha lived in Oldtown with Mick and Juno. When she was 13, she and her friends put her little sister Annie through a series of trials meant to frighten and humiliate her, which ended with Annie's disappearance.Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 1) Sasha blamed herself for the death of her sister. At the end of high school, Sasha applied to become a police officer, because she wanted to be someone that people could call when they needed help, unlike the police officers who had vandalized her parents restaurant and assaulted her fathers.Mick Mercury and the Night Before History Sasha speaks to her old friend Juno for the first time since their falling out 15 years ago in order to alert him of the fact that Croesus Kanagawa has been murdered, and the killer seems to be coming for him next. She sends Rex Glass along with him to investigate Kanagawa's murder, much to Juno's chagrin. After the murder is solved and Rex reveals his true identity, Juno calls Sasha to inform her of his betrayal, but refuses to elaborate further and hangs up on her. Juno runs into Sasha again on the 25th anniversary of the day her sister disappeared. Juno, Sasha, and Mick are all mysteriously present at the same bar where Annie's trials started all those years ago, and they are soon put through a version of the trials themselves by what appears at first to be Annie herself. Sasha attempts to call her mentor and superior at Dark Matters, Agent Burgess, for backup, but he says that he cannot reach them thanks to a sandstorm that has caused a lockdown of Oldtown's dome. Upon reaching the end of the third trial alive, it is revealed that Agent Burgess set the entire day up as a test for Sasha, and that she passed with flying colors. Juno is furious and Mick is too injured to react, but Sasha keeps her head. Burgess leaves after congratulating Sasha on her promotion to sub-director, replacing him in the position. Juno, livid, attempts to follow him but is stopped by Sasha. He accuses her of still being on Burgess's side after everything he put them through. Sasha rebukes him by calling Juno out on his selfishness and the fact he's made her sister's death into a story about himself. She leaves, speaking to Mick on her way out with a promise to call him, and a request that he look after Juno, which Juno takes as a low blow. Personality Sasha is intelligent, highly ambitious, and deadly. Mick describes her as the "cool" one of their trio.Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 2) Juno has noted that of the people from Hyperion City, Sasha is the kind that was "smart enough to leave." Episode Appearances Trivia * Sasha has been confirmed by the official podcast Twitter to have BDE. * "Wire," like "Steel" was chosen for the large number of noir characters with "object" surnames.Sophie Kaner Tweet, 12 November 2019 *Sasha is the daughter of Hanuuman (Outer Rim) immigrants. *In Mick Mercury and the Night Before, Sasha is said to have two fathers, both of whom were assaulted by police officers after Sasha and Juno Steel called to report a robbery. In Juno Steel and the Day That Wouldn't Die (Part 1), a voice recreation of Annie Wire says she is going to tell 'Mom' on Sasha. There are three apparent possibilities: **This is a retcon **Sasha and Annie's parents are polyamorous, and only their fathers and not their mother were assaulted by the police **Sasha's parents were divorced sometime between Annie's disappearance and Sasha's final year of high school, and her father remarried to a man References Category:Characters Category:Juno Steel characters Category:Juno Steel Category:Dark Matters